


最佳替身-05

by Weilianjie185



Category: Jackson&Turbo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weilianjie185/pseuds/Weilianjie185





	最佳替身-05

开学了哭哭。

 

刘昊然x易烊千玺  
勿上升。

 

易烊千玺觉得有些无趣。

 

周岩说那句话是什么意思？  
刘昊然拒绝了他吗？  
所以他才给自己找不痛快？  
那约酒店干嘛呢？  
一炮泯恩仇？

疑问四连。

 

感情的事情如果双方说不通，  
拉第三人做借口，  
那可真是幼稚极了。  
他看着周岩阴冷的脸色，  
少见的NG。

没劲儿，  
不堪一击的对手，  
甚至都不算对手，  
他跟刘昊然可是清清白白。

 

胖虎递了杯冰咖啡戳他嘴边，  
“千玺，您的1.2公里处有热狗摊，  
感兴趣吗？”

 

易烊千玺看了眼冰咖啡，  
……

 

可能是有些不清不白。

 

“不喝，去吃热狗！”

 

黄粉色的余晖映在易烊千玺羞恼的侧脸，  
城市间的风穿越着层叠的建筑，  
他的脑子吹不清醒。

 

____________________

 

吃饱喝足像只大猫，  
易烊千玺和胖虎俩人儿踢踢踏踏，  
沿着少人的街道去往拍摄现场。

 

也不知道刘昊然今天拍的顺不顺利，  
是不是又给选手的台词挑刺儿。

 

面包屑沾着美乃滋在他嘴边摇摇晃晃，  
还没舔进嘴里，  
就有工作人员着急忙慌冲他跑了过来，  
吓得易烊千玺停了咀嚼的动作。

 

“千玺，你们组周岩最后一场戏落水了，  
你赶紧去看看！”

 

“啊？严重不严重啊？”

 

讨厌归讨厌，责任心还是要有的。  
该死的吃到一半的热狗，  
对不住了，  
扔进垃圾桶里，  
易烊千玺一阵旋风似的跑了回去。

 

刚才那个趾高气昂又阴森古怪的周岩仿佛没有存在过，  
因为他现在正难以觉察的呼吸着，  
胸口平稳，  
双眼紧闭，  
窝在刘昊然怀里像只几乎难产而死的猫咪。

刘昊然的头发衣服全都湿透，  
看来是他下水救的。  
大手轻拍周岩的脸，  
如同恋人的爱抚。

“你还好吗？”  
文声细语。

 

所以易烊千玺想起刘昊然对他说过无数个好吗。  
别生气好吗？  
别害怕好吗？  
他像个慈悲的观音，  
对万物温柔。

他每次都因为这些柔软窒息，  
却原来是出厂设定。

 

晚霞像是骤然走了，  
有蓝灰色的幕布挂了下来，  
风不夹带阳光的时候总是冷的。

 

“我们走吧。”  
易烊千玺耸耸肩膀。  
他也许该去加件衣服。

 

____________________

 

“他刚吃了药还很需要睡眠，  
我们就不要打扰他了吧。”

易烊千玺对着电话那头的工作人员小声解释道。

 

周岩发烧了，  
节目组想要拍摄探望的镜头。  
奈何易烊千玺吃完晚饭就窝在房间里，  
全然没有那个意思。

 

胖虎玩着手机抬头瞟了一眼小祖宗。  
回房间后就一直抱着膝盖委屈巴巴，  
往膝盖上磕着下巴颏儿，  
不知道在闹什么脾气，  
第一次对节目组的安排持反对意见。

“啊？刚才电话确认过吗？  
好…好吧，我马上下来。”

易烊千玺抱着手机在床上前滚翻。  
他弄不明白自己什么意思，  
都拒绝刘昊然了，  
现在又在这边自我纠结，  
凭空的占有欲和失落感像复活节岛石像没有脚，  
无根无蒂。

 

等他强打精神到了周岩房间门口，  
摄像老师和工作人员已经在等他了。  
他扯出职业假笑敲门，  
反复三次却无人应答。

 

工作人员互换了眼神，  
“诶，半小时前才说要等千玺来看看呢？”

“你看我就说，吃了药就是很容易困的嘛！  
肯定睡着了。”  
易烊千玺一副早知道的样子，  
耶，谢谢白加黑新康泰克whatever！

 

等等…  
他突然想起白天那通天台的电话，  
该不会是…调虎离山吧？  
趁着大家都以为他在房里，  
去了刘昊然那儿？

 

“好吧…那千玺也早点休息哦。”

 

“嗯，晚安。”

等工作人员三两散去电梯口，  
易烊千玺飞快得跑到楼梯通道，  
该死的刘昊然，  
因为他，  
自己今天爬了两次楼梯。

 

___________________________________

 

周岩坐在刘昊然的被窝里瑟缩着，  
一张惨白的小脸露在床头。

刘昊然靠在电视柜边，  
“既然发烧了就在自己房间老实呆着，  
来我这干嘛？”

他有些不耐，  
从知道周岩入选了节目录制就料到有这一天，  
这个人擅装柔弱，  
白天落水晚上就来爬床。

他本来抽着空档想偷摸看下千玺，  
身边来往的工作人员好不兴奋地描述着千玺造型华丽如同吸血鬼。  
刘昊然就有些按捺不住，  
助理有事儿今天没跟来，  
不能帮他偷拍。

 

等他假装无意晃到千玺拍摄的片区，  
却发现小孩儿偷跑着出去玩儿了，  
有些烦躁得扯了扯领带正准备走，  
就出了周岩落水那一幕。

 

刘昊然有些无奈，  
三年前还一起冬泳呢，  
现在倒像个旱鸭子了。

 

一旁的导演助理却焦急道：  
“昊然你不是游泳很厉害吗？  
快救救周岩吧！”

一时间众人看向他，  
是剧本安排还是收买了人心？  
他眯了眯眼睛，  
只能先一头扎进水里。

 

事不过三，  
芒果大楼的偶遇，  
毫无来由的落水。  
刘昊然很不喜欢顺着别人的思路下棋。

 

“我…我说了要跟你谈谈，  
而且我…发烧了难受，  
就很想见到你。”

 

周岩语气虚无，  
放柔到试图抓住眼前的男人，  
蜘蛛精的丝都没他说话的气粘人。

 

在他眼里，  
刘昊然似乎变了许多，  
棱角更清明，  
表情不再无忧，  
只是站在那里就让他有一种压迫感。

 

这感觉让周岩抓紧了被单，  
可惜他不是变了，  
只是不再对自己敞开心扉。

 

周岩见过的，  
节目里刘昊然对易烊千玺的各种神态，  
如同当年对自己别无二致。

 

“过去的事有什么好谈呢？”

刘昊然只是冷哼，  
转过身去面对墙壁，  
墙上是一副数字油画，  
画的是莫奈的睡莲。

 

“你以为我不知道吧，  
天主教只是幌子，

陈姐让你离开我，  
可以帮你远渡重洋去进修，  
回国后还给你铺路。

你那个欠了赌债的爹，  
也是陈姐摆平的吧？”

 

刘昊然踱步到书桌前，

开门见山，一刀毙命。

 

敲了敲码放整齐的玻璃杯边沿，  
挑出一个来放在桌边。  
他给自己倒了杯水，  
面色平静得转身去看周岩煞白的脸。

“可是这一切我都可以原谅，  
你给了我一场美好的恋爱，  
不愿意给我结局，  
本来就不能强求。

可你不应该，  
三年里没有一次忏悔一句解释。

因为你根本没有歉疚，  
我只是你的工具，  
一个刚出名的小生，  
有些小钱小名利，  
但却不足够。

一旦有人提出更诱人的价码，  
你就愿意毫不犹豫得离开…”

刘昊然突然哽住，  
几欲喷薄而出的不甘像辣椒水一样呛人。  
他猛地抬头将水一饮而尽，  
眼神通红。

 

“你现在靠近我又是为了什么？  
想红？  
还是陈姐看你好把控，  
又让你回来吹枕头风？”

 

周岩挣扎着从被窝里站起来，

怪不得陈姐说刘昊然已经不听她摆布，  
原来他什么都知道了。

“昊然…  
是我对不起你，  
这三年里，  
我没有一天不在后悔。

我本来没有想要奢求你的原谅，  
可是当我再次看到你，  
我就知道…我还是爱你，  
我是因为爱你才靠近你的！  
跟陈姐真的没有关系！”

 

如果琼瑶奶奶在当场，  
一定亲自命定周岩演紫菱。

 

他哭着跪趴在刘昊然脚边，  
泪水扑簌滚落，  
白色的纱质窗帘被晚风吹起，  
周岩的脸看上去依旧清纯无辜。

 

刘昊然朦胧间回忆起那个少年的周岩，  
带着这张无欲无求的脸在他胯间吞吐，  
一阵头晕目眩后周岩面色潮红得对他说，  
“以后我帮你。”  
白浊的液体还顺着他的嘴角滑落，  
那是他回忆里最绮丽的画面。

 

可惜，  
人世间总有太多兜兜转转，  
那个他用做替身的人成了他心头朱砂，  
这一切绮丽只想在那人身上发生。

他不爱周岩了，  
再一次见到时就已经明白。

 

他只用脚去甩开哭的昏天黑地的周岩，  
却在站起来时感到一阵晕眩。

他努力的摇晃着头，  
墙上的睡莲开出几百种姿态。

身后的周岩逐渐止住了哭泣，  
夜光清幽笼罩着丝缕鬼魅的气息，  
空气里的荷尔蒙越来越重。

周岩缓步走向刘昊然的背影，  
贴着他的后背用力呼吸。

 

“昊然…昊然…  
你只能是我的。”  
周岩的手不安分得伸进刘昊然衬衣的下摆。

 

“滚！”

刘昊然掐着自己的脖子，  
仓皇地后退，  
磕磕绊绊撞倒在浴室门口。

“你什么时候在水里下的药！”

 

周岩只是笑，  
他拉开厚厚的外套拉链，  
拿出一个针孔摄像头藏进睡莲的画框里。  
“吃感冒药的时候。”

 

然后一步一步，  
像水鬼踩进沼泽，  
刘昊然觉得自己越陷越深，  
几乎要被污泥淹没口鼻。

拼尽最后一丝力气钻进卫生间，  
反手锁上门，  
他猛地打开花洒，  
夜晚的冷水浴让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。

门外的周岩像是疯了似的发出笑声。  
“刘昊然，你躲不开的。”

冷水冲击得刘昊然背肌收缩，  
他颤栗得去取浴巾，

聒噪！

 

“咚咚咚——”

敲门声不合时宜响起。

“谁？！”  
刘昊然被药性激扰到失去神志，  
只狠狠掐着自己胳膊，  
强迫自己变得有力。

 

“刘昊然，你…一个人吗？  
开门…让我进去！”

易烊千玺跑楼梯跑到吐血，  
一千米体育考试都不带这么拼的。

 

不行，  
反正先不管自己怎么想的，  
一定不能让周岩这个坏胚子再靠近刘昊然了。

 

刘昊然来不及擦干身上的水珠，  
飞速围了浴巾，  
他怎么来了。

 

周岩却不安分的大声回复道：  
“老师这么晚来干嘛，  
昊然在洗澡呢。”

 

门那边的易烊千玺沉默了一会儿。

“我和刘昊然要商量明天的节目流程，  
麻烦还在发烧的周岩同学有什么问题想要请教，  
明日赶早吧。”

易烊千玺还是有些气结，  
周岩竟然真的在刘昊然房里。

 

“千玺，我来开门，周岩你先回去吧。”  
刘昊然的手臂肌肉几乎要被撑爆，  
他硬支起自己打开房门，  
强拖着把周岩塞了出去。

 

“你进来。”  
他对着易烊千玺。

水珠顺着刘昊然宽阔的胸膛滚落，  
湿发还遮挡着刘昊然痛苦的视线。

 

他怎么了？  
也不管身边有个要把他瞪穿的周岩，  
好家伙现在连装都不肯装了。

易烊千玺像被追杀似的钻进门里。

 

“他怎么你了？  
你怎么湿漉漉的？  
刘…刘昊然，  
你们…你们做什么了？”

 

易烊千玺看着刘昊然拉上窗帘，

“你觉得我们做什么了？”

 

“……”  
刘昊然白色的胸膛起起伏伏，  
腰间的浴巾因为过大的动作下滑露出耻骨上缘。  
易烊千玺小声嗫嚅着，

“我也得好意思说啊…”

 

“那我们做了，你有何指教？”

刘昊然坐在窗边啪嗒得开合着打火机，  
努力转移自己的注意力。

像是没料到刘昊然这么直接，  
易烊千玺把头偏向一边，

“你怎么可以这么没有骨气，  
他不是什么好人…”

 

“是不是好人与你有什么关系，  
跟谁上床与你又有什么关系？”

 

“我…我是担心你！”

 

“站在什么角度担心我？  
朋友吗？  
我刘昊然最不缺的就是朋友。”

 

“可我缺啊！”  
易烊千玺忍不住说出真心话，  
豆大的泪珠已经被激出眼眶。

 

“我不想，  
刘昊然，我们这么合拍，  
本来可以一直做好朋友，  
为什么你非要…  
非要我跟你在一起才肯好好跟我说话呢。”

 

他像是个小孩子，  
只是想要自己跟他说话。

“易烊千玺，你真的好自私。”  
刘昊然垂下头来，嘴角嘲讽。

 

下半身已经蓬勃到难以自抑，  
他还在努力遏制自己，  
不对面前这个哭得混乱的男孩做出令他不悦的事情。

刘昊然通红的眼眶和不住微耸的背膀，  
在易烊千玺泪光闪动的眼睛里摇晃成虚影。

 

他抹了抹眼泪，  
“你到底怎么了，  
刚才周岩外套都还穿着，做个屁！”  
易烊千玺忍不住爆粗。

 

“他给我下药了。  
我为你守身如玉，  
明白了？”

刘昊然大喘气，  
走过去抠出画框里的摄像头，  
扔在垃圾桶里。

 

“我…你……那现在怎么办啊？  
我帮你叫医生吗？”

 

易烊千玺慌乱得去找手机，  
试图发消息给胖虎。

 

“笨蛋…”

刘昊然一个冲刺甩开易烊千玺的手机，

“流量小生深夜就医只因中了春药，  
易烊千玺你用你乱七八糟的脑袋想点正事儿。”  
他好生气。

 

易烊千玺怎么可能遇见过这种场景嘛？  
“那我…我怎么办？”

 

“你要是还有良心，  
帮帮我。”

刘昊然经受不住药劲，  
浓重的鼻息喷在易烊千玺肩膀，  
双手却掐在自己小臂，  
等待回音。

易烊千玺后退两步，  
脸庞涨的通红。  
天花板的灯打得极亮，  
他看着刘昊然情欲的脸只觉得自己中了迷魂记。

 

“算了。”  
北极的寒冰如果需要太阳，  
十个自己也照不化一个易烊千玺。  
刘昊然颓然得向浴室行进。

 

“等等…我…  
能关灯吗？  
太亮了…”

 

易烊千玺飞速拉住刘昊然的手，  
又像触了滚烫的铁，  
猛然撤回。  
他不能看刘昊然再去冲澡，  
会感冒的。

 

有海浪声隔着玻璃拍打，  
月色静谧的夜也跟着房间熄了灯。

 

___________________________________

 

易烊千玺招人的一点，  
就是他学什么都快。

刘昊然垂着脖子握住易烊千玺的手，  
他的浴巾垫在床上，  
一只长腿半折，  
蓝色的光从大腿的缝隙里照在他隐秘的丛林，  
那巨物像狮子在山间嚎叫着颤抖着。

 

易烊千玺转头不想去看，  
刘昊然却附在他耳边，  
“看着我，我越快出来你也越快解脱。”

 

他握着易烊千玺的手去摸自己的下身，  
黏腻的液体早就从前端溢出，  
鬼知道从易烊千玺进门又狂哭开始，  
刘昊然到底忍得有多难受。

 

易烊千玺双肩颤抖个不停，  
他虽是少年偶尔自我抒发，  
从来都是草草了事，  
如今却要帮刘昊然解决这档子羞耻的事情。

“唔…”，他发出扭捏的气声。

 

刘昊然管不了他这些杂七杂八的想法，  
只是易烊千玺那双骨节分明的手握上自己的，  
他就几乎爽得要射出来。

咬紧牙关，  
他扶着对方的手上下撸动。  
柔润的掌纹紧密掠过他下体的褶皱，  
湿热的空气爬上他的胸膛，  
锁骨因为呼吸凹凸不平得起伏，  
他的脖子青筋骤起，  
青白相间中透出蓬勃的橘粉色，  
汹涌而来的快感袭击他的后脑。

 

易烊千玺手中的巨物越来越大，  
专心劳作的他无意间抬头看到刘昊然的神色，  
喉咙紧的发不出声响。  
他从来只觉得刘昊然是个温柔腹黑的师哥，  
不曾想这样欲海浮沉间性感不可方物。  
下身竟隐隐难受起来，  
慌得他又要退缩。  
却被刘昊然翻身压在身下。

 

“不准跑。”

刘昊然还没射出来，  
嚣张的巨物隔着易烊千玺薄薄的休闲裤上下摩擦，  
他发现了。

 

“你硬了。”

他低笑着，喑哑的嗓音在漆黑的房间里格外清晰。  
没有灯让一切感官都放大，  
那些说谎的匹诺曹上面的鼻子会做假。

 

“我正常生理反应啊…”  
易烊千玺小声辩解。

 

“那你说，为什么吃醋？”

 

“我哪里吃醋了？”

 

“不吃醋我抱着周岩的时候你转身就走？”

 

“我只是觉得你没出息…我……”

 

刘昊然叹气，  
他的手指拨开易烊千玺眼前的碎发，

“你到底什么时候才肯认清自己…”

 

于是一口咬在易烊千玺嘴唇，  
泄愤一般闹脾气。  
舌头灵活钻进他慌乱争辩的牙齿，  
薄荷清香从他黏膜里散发出来。  
他们交缠着传递热气，  
易烊千玺几乎习惯了被刘昊然这样强吻，  
只知道被刘昊然一亲大脑就停止运转。  
柔软的舌头激烈搅动着，  
唇齿间还欲温存，  
那人却离开了。

深蓝中有人含住他的耳垂，  
吮吸拉扯，  
逼得他嘤咛出声，  
他羞得用左手捂住嘴巴，  
却被十指交握按在柔软的枕头上。

那人的舌尖沿着耳廓轻佻滑动，  
逐渐向最深处钻去，  
像一条湿漉漉的鱼，  
他的耳朵里听见海水的浪潮。

“啊……”

他的裤带已经被解开，  
那双大手灵活勾住他的内裤边，  
顺着胯扯了下来，  
下体陡然暴露在空气中，  
易烊千玺羞赧得要直起上半身来。

刘昊然握住他的细腰，  
只把头埋进易烊千玺胯间。

“师哥别！”

分身却被一口含住，  
湿润的口腔就像潮湿的洞穴，  
舌头顺着他的形状来回勾勒，  
那人的背肌因为上下吞吐呈现着好看的形状，  
像蓝光的情色艺术电影。  
他舒服得向后仰去，  
双臂几乎无力支撑自己的上半身。  
啧啧水声在诺大的房间里不断扩大，  
耳鸣嗡嗡作响。

 

“唔…嗯啊……师哥…师哥……”  
他无意识的摇晃着脑袋，  
上衣早就被那人胡乱摸着的大手撩到不知哪里去，  
像惩罚般落下按压揉掐的痕迹，  
乳头被蹂躏到红肿，  
却止不住往前送去。

他快忍不住了，

“师哥…嗯啊…我想射……”

 

刘昊然却笑着从易烊千玺分身退了出来，  
“说，是不是喜欢我？”

 

易烊千玺难耐的扭动着，  
手想去碰自己的小宝贝，  
被刘昊然一把抓住压在胸口。

他眼中的水汽几欲盈满，  
湿漉漉间看见刘昊然黑曜石的双眸，  
嘴角还沾着晶莹的体液。

他扭捏着凑上去，  
轻轻啄着刘昊然嘴角，  
麝香的气味钻进他鼻子里。

 

“喜欢…好师哥……喜欢你，帮帮我。”

 

刘昊然再也不能自抑，  
但怕吓到易烊千玺。

只扑倒了他，  
腰肢起伏，  
上下磨蹭着分身，  
大手握着两人的东西紧紧贴合。

马眼早就被激出汩汩淫液，  
顺着阴茎落进耻毛，  
湿黏着压在泛红的皮肤上。  
大喘着的粗气像火山口的风，  
吹得易烊千玺不住呻吟。  
生平第一次的强烈快感让他像初食罂粟般无可奈何。

 

海边的暴雨来得猝不及防，  
刘昊然加剧的动作啪啪作响，  
震动的玻璃禁受不住海风又迎来霹雳落雨，  
白光闪过后的第一道叹息终止了这场突来的情事，  
两人像故事里的人鱼和王子在海滩相遇，  
海盐味中钟情。

 

“说话要算话。”

刘昊然贴在易烊千玺额头呢喃。  
有人已经困倦到昏睡过去。

反倒是被下了药的人一阵收拾。  
床上的人窝成一团，  
被人圈进怀里。


End file.
